OVERALL ABSTRACT: This application seeks funding to continue to support the SDSU/UCSD Comprehensive Cancer Center Partnership. Our vision, consistent with that of the Comprehensive Partnership for the Advancement of Health Equity (CPACHE) program, is to continue to develop outstanding programs in research, research education, and community outreach in order to understand and address causes for cancer health disparities in our catchment areas of San Diego and Imperial counties, a region with a large and growing Hispanic/Latino population. As this population ages, the number of cancer cases is expected to grow. Addressing the existing gaps in research, education, and health care delivery in this ethnic group is a high priority of our Partnership, which leverages th distinct yet complementary strengths and resources of San Diego State University (SDSU), an officially designated Hispanic Serving Institution, and the University of California (UCSD) Moores Cancer Center (MCC), an NCI-designated Cancer Center. The goal of our Partnership is to reduce the burden of cancer among Hispanic/Latino communities in our catchment area. We accomplish this by building research and research education capacity and by continuing to improve outreach and education to underserved communities in our area, with a special emphasis on Hispanic/Latinos. The PIs represent an outstanding multidisciplinary team of experienced researchers and academic leaders in their own areas. Consistent with the overall goals of the CPACHE program and taking advantage of unique and complementary resources at SDSU and UCSD, we have established an outstanding scientific and leadership team. The complement of two population scientists (Drs. E. Martinez and E. Arredondo), a physician scientist (Dr. S. Crowe), and a basic scientist (Dr. M. Sussman) makes for an outstanding synergistic scientific team. The application includes two Full and one Pilot Project which were selected for their strong hypothesis-driven research aimed at enhancing research capacity at SDSU and increasing cancer disparities research at UCSD. This is complemented by a new Research Education program aimed at providing research experience in cancer and cancer disparities to undergraduate students from underrepresented groups who will be largely Hispanic/Latino. Finally, the Outreach Core involves a unique triad partnership that includes the MCC, SDSU, and federally qualified community health centers that serve the majority of uninsured and Medicaid insured Hispanic/Latinos in a large metropolitan area and along the U.S.-Mexico border. The Partnership has strong institutional commitment, a comprehensive planning and evaluation plan, and the guidance of an outstanding Internal Advisory Board and a stellar Program Steering Committee. There is sound rationale for the continuation of our Partnership as it has and will continue to provide unique, significant, and impactful programs in cancer research, research education, and community outreach. Taken together, the new PI leadership has developed a strong renewal application that meets all the goals of the NCI U54 PACHE program.